The Mysterious Boy
by mikaela2015
Summary: Sam Manson is finishing her freshman year alone, she becomes no longer alone however when she becomes friends with the new boy at her school Danny Fenton. However as the two get to know each other, she begins to notice strange things about him and is determined to find out what he's hiding. (I don't own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon)
1. The New Boy

The sun had rose over the town of Amity Park. Sunrays peeked only a little bit through the curtain covered windows of a dark looking bedroom and the owner of that bedroom was a fourteen-year-old girl named Samantha Manson or Sam as she preferred to be called.

Sam was sound asleep when suddenly the curtains were pulled fully opened and the sun rays hit her face hard, causing her to cringe at the brightness. She groaned as she knew who had opened her curtains…her parents Jeremy and Pamela Manson.

"Good morning sunshine! And how do we greet this day?" Pamela said cheerfully.

"With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude" Jeremy then said, showing the same cheerful attitude of his wife.

Sam groaned once more and muttered as she covered her face with her pillow, "I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people"

Sam was not like her parents at all. She was a Goth, an ultra-recycle vegetarian and absolutely hates pink! Instead of being a girl who cares about make-up, popularity and boys, she prefers to be a unique individual and be herself, much to her parents displeasure who prefer that she be like the other girls at her school. She was just glad she had friends such as Valerie and Tucker who accepts her for who she is, however she unfortunately wouldn't be starting the new semester at Casper High with them. Valerie and Tucker had moved to another town and to another school, leaving Sam to finish freshman year alone.

Even though they kept in contact with each other, she still felt a bit alone since Tucker and Valerie were the only two real friends she had and were the only ones besides her grandmother, who accepted and understood her. After getting dressed and having breakfast, she headed for school.

As she sat down in English, the classroom door opened to reveal Principle Ishiyama and Sam looked and saw standing with her was a fourteen year old boy wearing a red and white shirt with blue jeans, black ebony hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me Mr Lancer, we have a new student starting with us today and he's in your English class this morning" Principle Ishiyama said.

Mr Lancer nodded and took the piece of paper from the principle before she left. He looked down at the piece of paper before announcing to the class, "Class, we have a new student starting with us today. Please welcome Daniel Fenton"

He smiled down at the boy and said, "How about you tell us a little bit about yourself Daniel?"

"Um...there's not really much to tell. I actually prefer to be called Danny instead of Daniel and I like astronomy" Danny simply said.

"Interesting. Well anyway Mr Fenton, I'm Mr Lancer, your vice principle, English and history teacher as well as your homeroom teacher" Mr Lancer said. He then gestured to the empty desk next to Sam's and finished, "You may take a seat next to Miss Manson over there"

Danny nodded and then took a seat next to Sam. Sam had noticed that most of but mainly Dash and the other A-listers looking at Danny with frowns and smirks, already deaming him as not worthy of their time.

* * *

During lunch, after Sam had grabbed her lunch which consisted of a salad and juice, she looked through the window and saw that Danny was sitting on one of the outside tables eating lunch by himself. She looked at him with a small sad smile, understanding what it meant to be alone. She had started off in 3rd grade with no friends as well, until Valerie and Tucker came along, and now since they had moved, she was alone again but now it was her turn to make sure Danny at least had a friend to start at his new school.

She walked outside and stood in front of the table and said making Danny look up at her, "Hey. Can I sit here?"

"Uh...yeah sure" Danny answered a little nervously and then Sam sat down. He then said, "We sat next to each other in English this morning didn't we?"

"Yeah. I'm Sam by the way. Sam Manson" Sam said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

He smiled a little and shook her hand as he said, "I'm Danny. Sam is short for Samantha right?"

"Yeah. I hate being called Samantha so I prefer Sam" Sam answered as they let go of each other's hands.

Danny gave a small chuckle before saying, "I can relate to that"

"So where'd you move from?" Sam asked.

"Uh...well...I've been to a lot of places" Danny answered. "Living here and there and then finally, my dad decided we should just stop and live in this town"

"So what does your dad do?" Sam asked.

Danny seemed hesitant to answer that at first but then answered, "He's a professional ghost hunter and paranormal scientist"

"A professional ghost hunter? Sounds pretty cool" Sam said smiling. Danny smiled back, no-one had ever found his father's job cool before.

She then asked, "What about your mum? What does she do? Is she a ghost hunter too?"

Danny's smile dropped and he looked down in sadness as he answered, "She was...but she...she passed away when I was a kid. It's been me, my older sister and my dad ever since"

Sam's smile then dropped and she gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that"

"It's fine" Danny said.

"So do you have any friends from all the towns you lived in?" Sam asked.

"No. I haven't really had time to make friends or when I have tried to, they all just avoided me as soon as they hear what my dad does" Danny answered.

"I have two friends named Valerie and Tucker, but they moved away at the end of last semester" Sam said. "So it's just me finishing freshman year"

"So how are you liking Amity Park?" Sam asked.

"It's alright. Not a bad town so far" Danny answered.

Before they could continue talking, Danny was suddenly lifted off his seat by a pair of hands. Sam gasped in shock as she saw it was Dash Baxter that was lifting Danny by his shirt, smirking as he found a brand new punching bag.

"Hey there new kid! It's time for you to receive the welcoming ceremony by yours truly" Dash said.

"Dash! Leave him alone!" Sam snapped while standing up from her seat, glaring at the football star.

Dash growled and suddenly while holding Danny with one hand, he used his other hand to shove Sam right to the ground as he roared, "You stay out of this you Goth freak"

Danny gasped before glaring at Dash, as Sam sat up she swore she saw Danny's eyes glow green for a moment and then was shocked by what she witnessed next, Danny had ripped Dash's grip right off him, causing a small rip in his shirt and as he landed on the ground, Danny bent down and swept Dash's feet, causing the football star to fall right to the ground.

Everyone who had gathered around to watch were shocked by what Danny had done. It was the first time, Dash Baxter had ever lost a fight to what the A-listers would call a nerd. Everyone then parted as Mr Lancer came to the scene and asked, "Prince and the Pauper! What is going on here?"

Before Dash had the chance to lie, Danny then spoke as he helped Sam get up from the ground, "Sam and I were eating our lunch when Dash here came over and grabbed me by my shirt. He was about to start hitting me when Sam had told him off, he then shoved Sam to the ground and that's when I managed to get out of his grip and swept his legs. I'm sorry, I lost my temper a bit there sir"

"Miss Manson, is that true?" Mr Lancer asked Sam who was still a little shocked by what she saw. She pulled out of her shock and said, "Yes sir. It's true"

Mr Lancer could see Danny or Sam wasn't lying, he could even see the small rip at the top of Danny's shirt to prove it. He then spoke as he looked at Danny, "I'll let you off with a warning this time Mr Fenton, as seeing that you were defending yourself and your friend here"

He then turned to Dash who was still in shock and said, "As for you Mr Baxter, you will have an after school detention with me for starting a fight on school grounds and then tomorrow during recess, you spend it smacking the erasers"

Everyone the left the area, still shocked and amazed by what they saw. Dash gave Danny one last glare before walking off. Danny then asked Sam, "Are you okay Sam?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what was with your eyes there?" She asked.

"My eyes?" Danny asked a little confused.

"Yeah. I saw your eyes flash green for a moment. What was with that?" She asked again.

He said nothing but Sam could see a small amount of fear in his eyes. He then spoke, "I...um...it's my um...it's my contact lenses. They sometimes go green in the sun, I don't know why"

"Danny!" A voice suddenly called behind them.

They both turned to see a sixteen year old girl with orange hair held back with a blue headband, a black long sleeved shirt and blue pants with black flat shoes come over to them. She then asked, "Danny what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jazz. One of the jocks, Dash was trying to rough me up. But I took care of it" Danny answered. He then gestured to Sam and said, "Jazz this is Sam. Sam this is my sister Jazz"

Jazz smiled at Sam and said, "It's nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too" Sam said back.

The bell suddenly rang, indicating that it was almost time for class. All three of them headed back inside, but Sam lagged behind looking at Danny curiously. She knew Danny was lying to her, she always had this gift to tell when people are lying to her and all she knew, she was going to figure out exactly what kind of secrets Danny Fenton was hiding from her.


	2. Sam's Research Begins

As Sam was sitting at the dinner table with her family, she asked her parents, "Um mum, dad, have you guys ever heard of a Jack Fenton possibly?"

Jeremy's eyes widened for a moment and then he answered, "Jack Fenton? Why yes, I have. In fact, I have met the man one time at an inventor's convention in San Francisco about two or three years ago. His work on the paranormal is a bit strange at the same time. Jack Fenton himself, well…he's a bit of a funny strange man but a good one too. I spent a fare bit of time talking to him at the convention"

He took a sip of his water and then asked, "Why do you ask honey?"

"I met his son, Danny today at school. He's basically the new kid" Sam answered. "He mentioned his dad was a scientist in paranormal"

Nothing more was said as they continued to eat dinner. After Sam had done some homework, she started searching up Jack Fenton on the internet and found numerous results, showing a picture of him in newspaper articles at different science / inventor conventions.

She clicked on one of them and read it.

 _GHOSTS? REAL OR NOT REAL?_

 _Jack Fenton has a really interesting job. He's not only an inventor and a scientist, but he's also a ghost hunter. At the San Francisco Science Convention this year, Jack Fenton had presented some of his interesting inventions for not only daily life, but for also catching and hunting ghosts._

 _Jack has made many theories about ghosts and has claimed he has seen ghosts and even managed to capture one before. He even a few years created a portal in his home that would lead to a dimension that many paranormal scientists and historians have agreed to call the Ghost Zone._

 _He's been to many science and inventors conventions over the years and continues to create his own inventions. Some of his inventions can be seen in the use of some homes along with some of his own line of household products._

 _When asked what has inspired him to become a ghost hunter and paranormal scientist, this is what he had to say:_

" _Before my wife died, we both were partners. We both loved our work ever since we met in college and started comparing our theories together. We had both come up with our theories of ghosts and at first, we theorised they were nothing but vial creatures wanting to attack and destroy humans, but after some events that had happened before her death, we came to realise that there are also ghosts who are indeed peaceful beings. I do this for my wife and my children"_

 _Jack Fenton and his two kids Jasmine and Daniel Fenton are always by their father's side at these conventions and after finishing talking with the father of two, it's plain to see that this man is definitely one dedicated father and will do anything to protect his family._

She smiled a little as she saw a picture of Jazz, Danny and Jack standing together at a convention. It then dropped as she found a newspaper article from Wisconsin ten years ago and read it.

 _TRAGIC ACCIDENT KILLS MOTHER OF TWO!_

 _Two nights ago, a major car accident had occurred during the stormy night which resulted in the death of Madeline Fenton, a paranormal scientist and ghost hunter who worked alongside her husband Jack Fenton and was a mother to her two children six year old Jasmine and four year old Daniel Fenton. Police had confirmed that Madeline was driving home from the grocery store when a truck had collided with her car due to the brakes on the truck had not been checked over and the driver of the truck was travelling at high speed._

 _Paramedics had arrived at the scene a few moments later after witnesses who had seen the accident occur had alerted emergency services and although they did all they could to revive her, this mother of two unfortunately did not survive this tragic accident._

Sam had stopped reading the article and felt really sorry for Danny and his family to have gone through that. She then thought back to what happened at school, she definitely saw Danny's eyes glow green and she could definitely tell he was lying to her when she told her it was contact lenses.

One thing was for sure, she was definitely going to keep an eye on Danny Fenton.


	3. An Accident

As Mr Lancer's English class continued, Sam couldn't help but look at Danny from time to time. Her mind kept wondering back at how he managed to take down Dash who was a lot taller than him and seemed a lot stronger. She had also looked up about contact lenses changing colour and discovered that it seemed Danny had told her a little bit of a lie about that.

Mr Lancer stopped reading and then said, "Okay. I'm going to pair you all up and each of you is required to do a presentation on the book that I give you. The assignment is due in a week so make sure you remember to do it"

He started reading off the partners and then finally announced, "Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, you two will do _To Kill A Mockingbird._ Now all of you spend the last five minutes of class planning your assignment"

Sam turned to Danny and said, "If you want, we can go to my house after school and get started on the report"

"Yeah, that'd be great" Danny said as he nodded his head.

* * *

Sam and Danny headed over to Sam's house after school and immediately began to work on the assignment in the library. Since Sam's parents and her grandmother were at a charity event, the two of them had the house to themselves.

"So, you're rich huh?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. My great grandfather was an inventor" Sam answered as they put their stuff down on the study table. "He invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks. I don't really like to tell anyone and the only ones who knew were Valerie and Tucker"

"Cool" Danny said. "Well I don't care. You're still Sam Manson, rich or not"

Sam smiled, glad that Danny didn't care that her family was rich and just wanted to be her friend like Valerie and Tucker. In two hours, they managed to get half the assignment done.

Danny then looked at his watch and said, "I better get home. Dinner will be ready in an hour"

"Okay. You want me to walk with you to your place? It's not that far" Sam offered.

"Uh…sure I guess" Danny said with a small smile.

As they walked home, Sam decided to break the ice and said, "I actually looked up your dad online"

"Did you find out anything?" Danny asked.

"Only what you told me and the news article about your mum. I'm really sorry about what happened" Sam said with sympathy.

Danny gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks Sam. It's been hard but, we've done okay"

They arrived at Danny's house and then after saying goodbye, Danny began to head inside and Sam began to head back to her place when suddenly a loud noise was heard and a car was coming right towards Sam.

"SAM GET DOWN!" She could hear Danny shout and Sam suddenly ducked down and braced herself for the car to hit her, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Danny in front of her defensively and on the side of the car was a large dent on the door along with Danny's hand. He removed his hand and asked, "Sam are you okay?"

Sam pulled out of her state of shock of what she saw and asked, "How…how did you do that?"

"I just moved you out of the way" Danny answered.

Sam knew that was a lie, but before she could retort Jazz and Danny's father Jack Fenton had come out and saw them. Jazz then asked, "Danny, Sam what happened?"

"Jazz, call the hospital and ask for an ambulance" Jack ordered.

* * *

An hour later, Sam and the driver were taken to the hospital. It wasn't long before Sam's parents and grandmother had arrived after receiving the phone call from the hospital. The driver had explained that the breaks on his car had stopped working and he wasn't able to slow down as he came round the corner.

But Sam's mind wasn't on the accident, her mind was replaying the image of Danny stopping the car from hitting her and she knew that Danny never grabbed her or pulled her out of the way.

The doctor looked over Sam and said, "Sam, you're going to be just fine. Just a few bruises on your arm but that's it. You're very lucky that Danny Fenton managed to pull you out of the way just before the car hit you"

"Yeah. Lucky" Sam said. She turned to Danny who was standing with his father and said, "Thanks Danny"

Jeremy shook Danny's hand and said, "Thank you so much young man for saving my daughter"

Even Pamela had given Danny a hug to show her thanks. Jack then offered, "We'd be willing to pay for any medical bills Sam may have"

"No need, but thank you for the offer. We'll be able to cover for it" Jeremy said in appreciation.

"Well, we'd better head home. Sam, it was nice to meet you though I wish it wasn't in a hospital and like this" Jack said with a smile.

"You too Mr Fenton and I'll see you at school tomorrow Danny" Sam said to them both.

Danny nodded and said as he followed Jack out of the room, "See you tomorrow Sam"

As soon as Danny left, her smile dropped and the image of Danny in front of her and stopping that car kept playing in her head once again. She then thought in her mind, _"You're hiding something from me Danny and I'm gonna find out what it is"_


End file.
